


Mon masque souriant qui s'effondre

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [94]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 94. UA Omegaverse. Satori a toujours été rejeté à cause de son visage. Le volley est devenu comme une échappatoire toutefois, durant les années lycées, les brimades se font de plus en plus persistantes. En découvrant de quelle manière le Guess Monster palie à sa souffrance lors d'un camp d'entrainement, Ushijima décide de l'aider. Yaoi. UshiTen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour bonjour, voici la requête numéro 94 d'Aemerys sur Wattpad (désolée du retard) qui m'a demandée une fic UshiTen avec le contexte suivant : dans un UA Omegaverse, Tendou subit des harcèlements au lycée sans que ses coéquipiers le remarquent et souffre en silence tout en se "défoulant" sur lui-même en s'automutilant. La fic sera donc axée angst et je vais puiser dans mes "doux" ressentis de jeunesse pour l'écrire alors ce sera plus sombre que d'habitude.  
> Note du jour : la Golden Week est un regroupement de jours fériés au Japon : le 29 Avril puis les 3, 4 et 5 Mai. C'est parti pour la première partie. Bonne lecture. :)

Satori avait toujours détesté se regarder dans le miroir.

Son visage avait toujours été la cause du rejet des autres pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était né ainsi. Du coup, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se devait être beau. Oui ses yeux en amande faisaient penser à des yeux de fouine, son faciès était plus émacié que la normale et ses lèvres fines avaient l'habitude de se dessiner en des sourires un peu étranges quand il était content.

Mais était-ce une raison de dire qu'il était un monstre?

Ses parents le réconfortaient souvent à ce sujet depuis son enfance. "Ils s'arrêtent à l'apparence et ne te voient pas tel que tu es vraiment. Ce sont des idiots." Pourtant, même si ce que son père et sa mère lui disaient était juste, Satori avait de plus en plus du mal à se raccrocher à leurs paroles rassurantes.

Quand les enfants l'avaient repoussé du temps où il était en primaire en refusant de jouer au volley avec lui, Satori s'était entrainé d'arrache-pied de son coté tout en les observant discrètement puis lorsqu'il s'était inscrit au collège Shiratorizawa. A l'époque, il venait de recevoir le résultat de son test hormonal qui attestait de son statut de beta. Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que le roux avait fait la connaissance de Wakatoshi Ushijima.

Satori se souvint de leur rencontre comme si c'était hier.

Il n'avait jamais oublié cet instant où il était rentré dans le gymnase et qu'il l'avait vu faire un service.

Puissant, rapide, à l'image de la personne qu'il était.

Taillé dans un roc à l'allure des plus impassibles.

Au regard froid et franc comme celui d'un aigle volant au ciel.

Et comme cet aigle, Wakatoshi-kun lui avait toujours paru éloigné, inaccessible dans ces hauteurs qui le définissaient si bien.

Une grande admiration avait alors nacquit dans le coeur de Satori puis, en se mettant à le fréquenter davantage, cette émotion s'était faite plus intense durant les moments d'innocence et de maladresse que laissait paraitre des fois Wakatoshi. Sa franchise pouvait aussi être acérée mais Satori trouvait cette facette de l'ace de Shiratorizawa touchante. Au fond, même si son physique évoquait celui de l'alpha parfait, Wakatoshi-kun n'en était pas moins un omega à la surprise de tous.

Satori avait donc décidé dès le collège de veiller sur cet être d'exception. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était au lycée, celui arborant maintenant le surnom de Guess Monster dont il aimait en rire amèrement tellement ce quolibet versait dans la dérision, ne pouvait plus tenir cet objectif.

Oui, ses talents de central et sa faculté d'observation aidaient grandement leur équipe de volley à maintenir son prestige au sein de la préfecture.

Oui, ses coéquipiers reconnaissaient à la fois ses compétences et le fait qu'il était un bon sempai pour leurs cadets.

Néamoins, il y avait des choses que Satori leur cachait à tous.

"Le coté obscur de la gloire", se disait-il en se vautrant dans le lit, refusant même de se lever pour se changer et amler en cours. Comme beaucoup d'élèves de Shiratorizawa, le beta possédait une chambre dans le grand dortoir de leur académie. Après tout, son intelligence avait été salué par beaucoup de monde dans le corps enseignant et Tanji-kun saluait aussi ses performances sportives au club de volley. Si j'avais été un personnage de shounen, pensa-t-il amèrement pendant qu'il fixait le plafond avec lassitude les bras croisés derrière la tête, je serais peut-être le beau gosse hyper populaire que tout le monde admire et qui fait craquer toutes les filles... Sauf que je n'ai pas le physique de l'emploi.

Et ça, on le lui faisait bien comprendre quand il traversait le couloir pour se rendre en classe ou bien même quand il s'installait à son bureau. Satori se leva alors en poussant un soupir là et échangea son pyjama contre son uniforme en se disant que tout se passerait très vite. Ou bien, je simulerai de dormir en cours, tiens. Je ne pense pas que le prof en tienne rigueur.

Satori pris son sac une fois habillé et quitta sa chambre en fermant la porte à clé. Il sortit du batiment sans attendre Wakatoshi ou Semi Semi, préférant se rendre au lycée seul pour une fois. Comme à son habitude, il troqua ses chaussures contre les chaussons de l'établissement à l'entrée. Ensuite, il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage des terminales en s'efforçant d'ignorer les messes basses qui se propagèrent à sa rencontre.

Ce genre de comportement l'écoeurait et le frustrait tout autant.

Qu'ils aient au moins le courage d'assumer leurs moqueries et de tout lui dire devant, non c'était tellement mieux de le faire derrière son dos afin qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre. Si jamais il disait quelque chose, les connaissant, ils s'agiraient en jouant les innocents, feignant une indignation plus qu'énervante et surtout en lui faisant croire que c'était lui qui entendait des choses.

S'il avait recours à la violence, ça se retournerait encore contre lui et il pouvait dire adieu à ses activités en club qui furent avec les sorties du Jump chaque semaine et les pauses déjeuners avec Wakatoshi-kun, Semi Semi et Reon-kun, ses seuls moments de réconfort.

Enfin s'il révélait ce qui se tramait à Tanji-kun et à ses coéquipiers, nul doute que ses assaillants se vengeraient en le harcelant davantage.

De même que Satori ne souhaitait pas inquiéter ses camarades de club surtout que le tournoi approchait à grands pas. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Wakatoshi-kun le sache parce qu'il ne le supporterait pas si jamais son capitaine le prenait en pitié.

Donc le roux prit la seule alternative qui se présentait à lui : celle d'endurer ces murmures désagréables dès qu'il franchit la salle de classe, d'éviter de lire ces petits messages stupides laissés à son encontre sur son bureau ou encore faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les insultes chuchotées dès qu'il passait au tableau.

"Monstre."

"Va te cacher."

" Comment une mocheté pareille fait-elle pour vivre?"

"T'as pas honte de te présenter au lycée avec une face pareille ?"

"Heureusement que cetre erreur de la nature est bon au volley, parce que sinon..."

Ignore ces idiots, Satori. Ignore ces idiots, Satori. Ignore ces idiots, Satori.

Ses dents se serrèrent, ses doigts tremblèrent en tenant la craie et plus que tout, il bouillonnait de rage. Cela alerta son professeur. "Tu n'arrives pas à résoudre l'équation, Tendou? C'est rare venant de toi.

\- Ah non, excusez-moi sensei. J'étais dans les nuages, répondit Satori avec un petit rire tout en écrivant la solution au tableau, voilà c'est fait.

\- Très bien, tu peux retourner à ta place. Comme d'habitude, tu as trouvé la réponse très rapidement. Félicitations mais ne révasse pas trop. Tu as déjà tendance à t'endormir en classe."

Des ricanements s'ensuivirent. "Et vous devriez quand même prendre exemple sur Tendou au lieu de vous moquer de lui, rétorqua ensuite le professeur au reste de la classe, même s'il lui arrive de faire des siestes, ses résultats restent parmi les meilleurs de la classe." Et comme d'habitude, Satori entendit quelqu'un chuchoter un "Lèche-botte" plein de mépris dès qu'il retourna à sa place. Bon la sieste en classe, c'est fini, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant pour voir son cahier avec un message écrit dessus. "Crève laideron."

Satori réprima le soupir exaspéré qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Son professeur avait été gentil de l'avoir défendu mais le beta craignait que ça avait au contraire, empiré les choses.

Malheureusement, Satori sentit sa résolution s'effriter de plus en plus face à ces violences verbales. Les mots peuvent faire plus de mal que les coups et chaque moquerie, chaque insulte lui apportait une blessure supplémentaire dans son coeur.

Au point que Satori commençait à se demander. "Et s'ils avaient raison au fond?"

Le midi, le roux se dépécha d'aller au réfectoire rejoindre ses amis. Au moment où il passa au self prendre un plat parmi ceux sélectionnés, Satori se perdit dans le brouhaha ambiant où les principaux sujets de discussions furent sur les chaleurs, les périodes de rut ou bien sur les odeurs de telle ou telle personnes. Comme il était de classe beta, le roux n'était pas trop concerné par ce genre de choses.

Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cette raison que ses camarades de classe le rejetaient, à cause du fait qu'il faisait partie du commun des mortels, ceux qui ne pouvaient ni être en rut, ni subir des chaleurs tous les trois mois.

En tant qu'établissement appartenant à l'élite, l'académie de Shiratorizawa sélectionnait les meilleurs des meilleurs suite aux examens d'entrée avec une prédilection pour les alphas. Seuls les élèves ayant suivi leurs études ici depuis le collège en étaient exempts. Le club de volley reflétait aussi cette disparité : il était l'unique beta de l'équipe, Kenjirou, Semi Semi et Wakatoshi-kun les seuls omegas et le reste était des alphas.

En tous cas, Satori considérait le club et ses membres comme un havre de paix où se poser loin de cet enf... Une élève le percuta "accidentellement" quand il fut sur le point de rejoindre Wakatoshi-kun assis avec les autres à quelques mètres de lui et tachant en même temps le veston de son uniforme de sauce curry. "Oh, je suis désolée, Tendou, fit-elle mine de s'excuser en sortant un mouchoir pour l'essuyer la tache dans le but de l'étaler encore plus, ah! Quelle maladroite!, fit-elle en feignant la surprise, excuse-moi."

Satori savait que la lycéenne, qui fut une camarade de sa classe, n'était pas le moins désolée du monde. Il lui arracha vivement le mouchoir en arborant un sourire de façade. "Ce n'est rien, j'ai aussi tendance à révasser. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, mes camarades du club de volley m'attendent." Le beta fut satisfait de voir que la jeune fille se retint d'exprimer son dédain. Wakatoshi-kun avait tendance à intimider malgré son statut d'omega.

La voix de Semi Semi le tira de ses pensées. "Hé, Satori! Tu viens ou pas?

\- Ah, désolé Semi Semi, s'excusa-t-il en se mettant à coté de son capitaine qui lui avait laissé une place, j'ai eu un petit accident en chemin.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu retires le veston avant de te rendre en cours cette après-midi, lui suggéra amicalement Reon.

\- Tu as raison mais avant je compte faire honneur à ce délicieux curry, répliqua Satori en prenant sa cuillère, bon appétit.

\- Hé bé, s'étonna Eita en le voyant manger goulument le plat, tu dois avoir sacrément faim. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas vu à la cafèt' du dortoir ce matin."

Satori mit un moment à répondre, le temps de se défouler dans la nourriture qu'il était en train d'engloutir. Ça lui faisait du bien de passer ses nerfs dans la bouffe. "Je me suis levé un peu plus tard, prétexta-t-il en finissant d'avaler une bouchée de riz, mon réveil a des petits soucis en ce moment.

\- Tu veux que je te passe le mien?, lui proposa alors Wakatoshi qui buvait calmement une gorgée de son verre d'eau, j'utilise ma montre pour me réveiller."

Satori sentit une douce bouffée de chaleur envahir son coeur suite à cette demande. Le fait que Wakatoshi-kun se souciait de lui le touchait beaucoup mais il ne voulut pas l'ennuyer avec ses problèmes. Après tout, ce n'était pas tant son réveil qui avait des dysfonctionnements mais surtout parce que son sommeil se faisait de plus en plus rare. Au moins, se moqua-t-il avec son habituelle autodérision sardonique, si j'ai des cernes, ça fera couleur locale. Je ne pense pas qu'on remarque mon état de fatigue de cette manière.

Néanmoins, il fit fi de ses idées noires pour répondre à Wakatoshi. "Non merci, Wakatoshi-kun. C'est gentil mais il faut juste que je change mes piles, c'est tout." Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa remarquait que quelque chose clochait chez Tendou. Il ignorait si c'était son sourire ou le son de sa voix plus enjouée qu'à l'accoutumée mais il y avait une sorte de... dissonance dans son attitude. Toutefois, Wakatoshi décida de laisser ses inquiétudes de coté et prit le parti de lui en parler plus tard, quand ils auraient un moment seuls.

L'omega en profita à la place de faire une annonce à ses camarades de terminale, Yamagata étant le seul absent. Le libero avait tendance soit à manger seul, soit avec leurs cadets afin de veiller au moral des troupes en bon senpai qu'il était. " Le coach Washijou m'a demandé de vous transmettre qu'un camp d'entrainement aura lieu dès ce week-end, énonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, comme c'est la Golden Week, nous allons en profiter pour se consacrer à l'entrainement.

\- Je dirai à Hayato de le dire aux secondes et aux premières si je le croise, déclara Semi, à moins que tu veuilles t'en charger, Satori.

\- Non pour une fois, je t'en laisse l'honneur Semi Semi, refusa Satori avec un petit sourire.

Ils continuèrent ensuite de discuter entrainement ou encore de choses plus triviales puis chacun regagna sa salle de classe une fois le repas terminé en se disant bon courage pour les cours de cet après-midi.

Cependant, Satori découvrit quelque chose sur son bureau qui effaça son sourire une fois de retour dans sa salle de classe.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il touche à ce que j'aime le plus.

Son maillot de l'équipe de Shiratorizawa.

Déchiré de part en part.

Des rires fusèrent derrière lui.

"Un monstre comme toi n'a pas sa place à coté de notre champion Ushiwaka."

Ce fut le coup de trop.

Son corps fut secoué de légers tremblements.

Ses poings se serrèrent à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Une indiscible colère l'envahit et pourtant, pourtant...

... Quel était ce sentiment serein qui suivit juste après quand il cacha le maillot dans son sac?

Cette émotion lourde de tristesse teintée d'une lassitude quand il croisa les regards triomphants des responsables de cet acte de vandalisme?

Satori parvint à y mettre un nom quand le professeur entra en classe pour faire l'appel.

De la résignation.

Il répondit un "Présent" atone à l'énonciation de son nom.

Son coeur se faisait plus lourd au point qu'il en eut presque du mal à respirer.

Son ventre se nouait à s'en donner la nausée.

Satori scruta de nouveau ces regards à la dérobée qui n'attendirent qu'une seule chose.

Qu'il craque.

Non, il fait que je tienne le coup, se dit-il avec véhémence en plantant les ongles dans sa paume, il faut que tu tiennes Satori. Alez, miracle boy.

En baissant les yeux, le beta remarqua que sa main saignait légèrement et étrangement, cette douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là le soulageait un peu.

Oui, un petit peu, cette petite souffrance mettait un frein à sa rage et la contenait malgré tout.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Plutôt que de faire du mal aux autres, autant le faire à moi-même.

Sinon, il savait qu'il risquait de détruire tout et puis... Au fond, un monstre comme moi le mérite, non?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou à tous, voici la suite après avoir pleuré en jouant à des otome games, histoire de me mettre encore plus dans l'ambiance (purée, je ne savais pas que ça allait être si doux-amer). En tous cas, je sais que ça fait moralisateur mais si vous subissez des harcèlements, essayez d'en parler à quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance.
> 
> Ça peut être quelqu'un de votre famille ou un ami car rien n'est plus difficile d'être acculé avec cette sensation horrible d'être seul contre tous. Se confier aide non seulement à extérioriser sa souffrance mais aussi de se dire qu'on n'est pas seul malgré tout. Ensuite, ce ne sont pas ceux qui vous persécutent qui ont raison : vous êtes comme vous êtes et c'est ainsi. S'il y a des personnes qui ne comprennent pas ça et qui préfèrent suivre ce que dicte la société, tant pis. Ils ratent l'occasion de connaitre de belles personnes. Bonne lecture. :)

Une routine s'était installée pour Satori durant les jours suivants.

La journée, il passait son temps à suivre les cours en faisant mine que ses camarades de classe n'existaient pas, n'écoutant que ce que les professeurs énonçaient ou passant au tableau quand ceux-ci l'appelaient. Bien sûr, le beta avait eu droit à quelques farces de leur part afin qu'il les remarques : ses chaussons avaient été vandalisés puis il lui était arrivé de s'asseoir sur une petite punaise. Satori prenait aussi le soin de garder ses cours avec lui le midi, histoire que ses cahiers restent intacts.

Le roux prétextait auprès de ses amis qu'il voulut continuer à étudier histoire d'être en avance pour les révisions. "Surtout qu'on aura pas le temps de bûcher avec le camp d'entrainement qui arrive, déclara-t-il avec un sourire de façade pendant Reon, Semi Semi et lui mangeaient au réfectoire.

\- Ça fait à peine un mois que nous avons repris les cours et puis tu es vraiment le dernier à en avoir besoin vu tes résultats, fit Eita en mangeant un morceau de son hamburger, d'ailleurs, le dernier Jump sort aujourd'hui, non? remarqua-t-il en buvant son verre d'eau, c'est étonnant que tu n'en parles pas."

Satori eut un moment d'arrêt suite à la reflexion de Semi Semi. Son ami omega et lui avaient toujours tendance à se taquiner : si lui ne cessait de l'embêter au sujet de ses choix vestimentaires, le blond en faisait de même avec son adoration pour son magazine de prépublication favori.

Cependant, il se devait de la jouer finaud. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait furent que les personnes qu'il considéraient comme la seule bouffée d'air frais dans cet environnement invivable furent au courant de ce qui se tramait pour lui. "J'allais y venir, Semi Semi, répliqua Satori avec un de ses grands sourires, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. A moins que tu voulais nous annoncer que tu t'étais enfin décidé à changer de garde-robe.

\- Oh, tais-toi, maugréa Eita en se renfrognant, tu peux faire une croix sur le pot de glace au cgocolat que je te dois.

\- Je... Je disais ça pour rigoler, se reprit Satori en feignant de l'implorer, accordez-moi votre clémence, Semi-sama..."

Pendant ce temps, Reon observait silencieusement la discussion entre Semi et Tendou pendant que Wakatoshi continuait de manger son repas. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de Tendou et il ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte. Certes, le Guess Monster avait toujours eu une attitude exubérante bien que cela ne fut pas une critique. Tendou avait toujours veillé avec Yamagata et lui sur la cohésion de leur équipe.

Lui seul pouvait tempérer la rivalité entre le passeur et Semi et il aidait aussi Shirabu et Kawanishi à sortir de leurs coquilles. Yamagata se chargeait de tempérer Goshiki même si Tendou n'était pas loin derrière ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer exemple en tant que senpai. Beaucoup de cadets écoutaient avec intêret les longues anecdotes du roux emplies de nostalgie et pleines d'humour au sujet des années passées au club... Même Wakatoshi malgré le fait qu'il avait été à ses cotés durant celles-ci.

Le capitaine avait d'ailleurs achevé son repas et fixait à son tour Tendou pendant qu'il bavardait avec Semi. Apparemment lui aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Par contre, comme à son habitude, Ushijima ne prit pas de gants pour le faire remarquer. "Tendou, tu dors bien ces temps-ci? On dirait que tu as des cernes sous tes yeux.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, fit Semi en détaillant Satori qui, en effet, semblait plus pale que d'habitude, c'est vrai que tu as une petite mine. Ne me dis pas que tu as encore passé la nuit à regarder des films d'horreur sur ta tablette.

\- Euuuh, bon ok, j'avoue qu'il y avait un marathon spécial The Ring et que j'ai passé la nuit à le regarder, mentit Satori en prenant un ton faussement contrit, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre en se levant tout en prenant son plateau, la pause-déjeûner est bientôt finie.

\- Attends, je retourne en classe avec toi, déclara l'omega blond en se levant à son tour, on se revoit ce soir à l'entrainement, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à Reon et Wakatoshi.

Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa eut cette désagréable impression que Tendou mentait. Comme le roux était un beta, il ne pouvait pas juger de son état en humant une odeur particulière néanmoins, quelque chose de plus flagrant attestait que son ami ne se sentait pas bien.

Tendou avait maigri depuis la rentrée.

Mais comment faire pour découvrir ce qui se passait? Il demanderait à Semi lors de l'entrainement. Vu que Tendou et lui allaient tous deux en cours, peut-être que Tendou lui en toucherait deux mots. Wakatoshi enviait le fait que le blond et le roux furent aussi proches. Il se rendait compte que, même si Satori avait tout fait pour qu'il s'ouvre, lui-même n'avait fait aucun effort de son coté, le volley occupant majoritairement son esprit.

En y repensant, l'omega trouvait son attitude ingrate : certes, il lui arrivait de trouver Tendou étrange dans sa façon de faire, excentrique plus précisément mais avec le recul, Wakatoshi se disait que c'était ses cotés-là qui lui plaisaient chez le beta. Et pas que ça, sa compagnie l'avait beaucoup réconfortée face au climat tendu qu'il avait eu dans sa famille. Son père omega lui manquait des fois et ce n'était pas sa mère alpha, qui faisait tout pour qu'il l'oublie, qui arrangeait les choses.

C'était grâce à lui qu'il appréciait autant le volley ball et en rencontrant Tendou, il avait enfin pu trouver quelqu'un d'ouvert et de compréhensif, sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui et qui s'évertuait de l'aider à la fois en tant qu'ami que confident sans même le juger bien qu'il n'hésitait pas à lui dire ce qu'il pensait avec franchise.

Wakatoshi ne cessait de ressentir une douce chaleur dans son coeur quand Tendou se trouvait près de lui, une émotion apaisante qu'il n'éprouvait que rarement depuis le divorce de ses parents et si le beta se sentait mal, il ferait tout pour veiller sur lui à son tour.

Satori poussa un long soupir à peine avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre. Ses persécuteurs avaient fait profil bas quand il avait traversé le couloir de l'étage des terminales cet après-midi car ils avaient vu Semi Semi avec lui. Le roux aurait pu se dire tant mieux s'ils n'avaient pas recommencé leurs manigances une fois le cours commencé. Le blond lui avait posé des questions pour savoir s'il allait bien et il avait fait tout son possible pour éluder tout en mentant. "Désolé Semi Semi, dit-il à voix haute en s'écroulant sur le lit.

Le beta laissa ensuite ses pensées dériver vers Wakatoshi-kun. A sa grande surprise, son capitaine semblait se douter de quelque chose. "Je n'aurais jamais du lui apprendre à devenir plus observateur, se reprocha-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. Une partie de lui espérait du fond du coeur que cet omega au physique d'alpha s'inquiétait réellement pour lui mais... "A quoi penses-tu, Satori?, fit-il d'un ton aigre en s'asseyant, Wakatoshi-kun n'a que le volley en tête. Il pense certainement au Guess Monster avant l'ami."

Un énième soupir désabusé franchit ses lèvres.

Cette sensation nauséeuse revint rapidement quand il se remémora des moqueries de l'après-midi, de ces insultes murmurées lachement sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose.

Satori se mordit les lèvres à sang, la rage au ventre et se leva prestement pour sortir une paire de ciseaux du tiroir de son bureau comme à chaque fois que la colère montait en lui.

Il baissa ensuite son pantalon, s'asseyant, retira le pansement présent sur sa cuisse pour laisser apparaitre l' entaille encore fraiche de la veille et se mit à la réouvrir légèrement tout en contemplant un filet de sang s'écouler de la blessure.

Satori serra le poing à en enfoncer les ongles sur sa paume face à la douleur bienvenue.

Il avait mal.

Il se punissait d'être comme il était.

D'être impuissant face à ces brimades.

De ne pouvoir se révolter contre ces bourreaux.

De se retrouver obligé à rester emuré dans un silence de plus en plus frustrant.

Cette entaille représentait son défouloir face à ce rejet quotidien.

Son unique moyen d'évacuer ce mal qui le ronge.

Toutefois, Satori n'avait pas choisi de se tailler la cuisse anodinement. Le beta pensait avant tout à ses parents, c'était sa bouée de secours face à un éventuel suicide, de même qu'il réfléchissait quand même aux conséquences : se tailler le poignet serait mauvais pour l'équipe. Au moins, de cette manière, il éveillerait moins les soupçons et pouvait trouver plus facilement des excuses sur comment il aurait eu cette coupure.

Satori s'essuya ensuite la cuisse et mit un autre pansement ensuite. Son ventre gargouillait mais il n'avait pas spécialement d'appétit. J'ai plutôt envie de vomir, pensa-t-il en troquant son uniforme contre son pyjama. Le roux se coucha ensuite en se remémorant le briefing de Tanji-kun, ce soir. Le camp d'entrainement débuterait après-demain. "J'ai intéret à me reposer pour pouvoir jouer la comédie, murmura-t-il en se réfugiant sous la couette, il ne vaut mieux pas que Wakatoshi-kun ne se rende vraiment compte de mon état."

Il savait que son sommeil serait encore troublé de cauchemars, qu'il aurait du mal à dormir à cause des petites crises d'angoisse qui survenaient en pleine nuit mais Satori prit le parti de tenir bon cette fois-ci.

La semaine du camp d'entrainement commença sur les chapeaux de roue avec un jogging de trois bons kilomètres dans le quartier où se trouvait le lycée. Bien entendu, Wakatoshi se trouvait loin devant (vu qu'il courait quotidiennement) et Satori se dit pour une fois que ce fut une chance. Semi Semi lui avait aussi demandé d'où venait la blessure qu'il avait à la cuisse mais il avait pu mentir en répondant que c'était du à un acte de maladresse de sa part.

Au moins, le beta pouvait continuer à simuler sa bonne humeur tout en surveillant Tsutomu et Kenjirou derrière lui. Personne n'avait fait de remarques au sujet de quelconque cernes sous les yeux, il y avait peut-être Akira-kun qui le trouvait un peu maigre mais Satori avait toujours eu un physique élancé donc ce n'était pas comme si sa maigreur était apparente.

Néanmoins, pourquoi se sentit-il aussi faible durant la course d'endurance matinale? Pourtant, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner avec les autres ce matin et un suffisamment copieux en plus, Ce camp d'entrainement fut pour lui une bouffée d'air frais loin du lycée et il n'avait pas à souffrir d'anxiété : ses camarades du club le respectaient après tout et cette franche camraderie qui les liait lui fit l'effet d'un baume au coeur. J'en viens presque à penser que c'est dommage que ce camp ne dure qu'une semaine, se dit-il amèrement en continuant de courir.

Ensuite l'équipe rentra au gymnase pour faire les cents services habituels après une séance d'étirements. Wakatoshi en profita alors pour les faire avec Tendou et le découvrit bien mince sous ses doigts. Il sentit presque ses os. "Qu'y a-t-il, Wakatoshi-kun?, s'enquit alors Satori en se retournant légèrement. La sensation des mains du capitaine de Shiratorizawa sur lui lui procurait un plaisir qu'il s'efforçait de cacher même si ses joues prirent une petite teinte rosée à cet instant. Le beta aurait aimé que ces mains larges et calleuses le touchent dans d'autres circonstances.

L'omega retira alors ses mains, désarmé par les expressions de Tendou. Il semblait triste, gêné aussi mais le voir ainsi avec les joues roses... Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Tendou est plutôt mignon comme ça. "Je pense que nous avons terminé les étirements, déclara ensuite le roux en se levant ce qui le tira de sa rêverie, faisons nos services avant que Tanji-kun nous en rajoute cent de plus à faire."

Wakatoshi hocha la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la file... Quand soudain, Tendou s'écroula juste sous ces yeux. "Tendou!" Le capitaine se précipita vers lui et le retourna sur le dos afin de voir s'il avait rien de mal.

Satori fut perdu dans une brume étrange, n'entendant que des échos de voix inquiètes, effrayées même mais il ne put voir à qui celles-ci appartenaient.

Tout était flou sous ces yeux.

"Tendou!"

Ken...jirou...

Si ce n'était que des ombres indistinctes autour de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Ce n'est pas grave, au moins?"

Tsu...tomu...

Le beta voulut les rassurer mais il se sentit trop faible.

" Ushijima et moi allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie, retournez à l'entrainement."

Re...on...

Son corps semblait peser une tonne et il n'avait pu la force pour ne serait-ce que pour leur sourire.

"Satori, oh! Garde les yeux ouverts."

Semi...Se...mi

Il savait qu'il devait être en train de pleurer en ce moment quand quelqu'un le souleva doucement avant de le porter.

La prise était ferme, rassurante.

Un echo de voix gutturale mais étrangement douce.

"Tout ira bien, Satori. Je veillerai sur toi maintenant."

Waka...toshi... kun...

Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent lorsque des lèvres chaudes les effleurèrent tendrement.

Pardonnez-moi.

Satori sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Wakatoshi contempla tristement le visage endormi de Satori une fois à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait allongé sur un des lits puis il avait laissé le médecin scolaire, un homme de classe omega, faire son travail en discutant avec Satou-san l'assistant du coach Washijou, tous deux assis devant le bureau de l'infirmier. "Je trouvais que Tendou-kun avait perdu un peu de poids, constata ce dernier pendant que Wakatoshi renchérit en hochant la tête, et il avait l'air un peu fatigué, ces derniers temps. Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée?

\- Semi et moi avons posé la question à Tendou mais il a répondu que tout allait bien, répondit Wakatoshi avant de serrer les poings, j'aurais du insister."

Le médecin scolaire tira le rideau près du lit où se reposait Satori pour les rejoindre à son bureau, la mine sombre. "Alors?, s'enquit Satou-san pendant que ce dernier s'assit devant eux.

\- C'est délicat à dire mais Tendou souffre à la fois d'un surmenage du au manque de sommeil et probablement d'une anémie.

\- Une anémie?, s'exclama Satou.

\- Je le vois prendre de la viande au réfectoire le midi, le contredit ensuite Wakatoshi.

Le médecin mit un moment avant de répondre. "La blessure présente sur sa cuisse gauche présente une entaille relativement profonde, expliqua-t-il en croisant les doigts, et tout porte à me dire que Tendou s'est infligé ça lui-même, il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer sous le regard interdit de l'entraineur et du lycéen devant lui, les personnes subissant des brimades le font pour se punir la plupart du temps et je crains que c'est malheureusement le cas pour Tendou. Sa perte de poids est certainement liée aux crises d'anxiété qu'il doit ressentir.

\- Merci de nous l'avoir dit, le remercia Satou-san pour ensuite annoncer en se levant prestement, Ushijima-kun, reste ici avec Tendou pour le soutenir. Vous irez voir le coach Washijou dès qu'il ira mieux.

\- Oui, Satou-san, fit l'omega en hochant la tête tout en le regardant quitter la pièce. Satou-san était de classe alpha et il avait pu sentir une odeur d'intimidation émaner de lui suite à ce que lui avait révélé le médecin scolaire donc cela ne l'étonna guère qu'il fut parti aussi vite. "Il vaut mieux que je vous en laisse vous discuter à son réveil, suggéra alors le médecin scolaire, s'il y a un souci, fais-moi signe."

Wakatoshi opina de la tête et se leva ensuite pour s'installer au chevet de Satori où il lui prit tendrement la main. Le beta ouvrit lentement les yeux peu de temps après. "Wakatoshi-kun? Où suis-je?, demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- A l'infirmerie, tu t'es évanoui, répondit son capitaine en serrant davantage sa main dans la sienne.

Satori eut un sourire résigné bien que la main de celui qu'il aimait le réconfortait au fond de lui. "Je suppose que le médecin scolaire a tout deviné, fit-il d'un ton las, alors autant tout te dire. Tu sais qu'on m'a toujours rejeté parce que mon visage ne fait pas partie des canons de la beauté, déclara-t-il d'un ton sardonique, eh bien, c'est toujours d'actualité dans la classe où je suis, sa main trembla, pourtant mes parents m'ont souvent dit que c'est faux, qu'ils sont superficiels mais..., des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, je suis arrivé à un point que je leur donne raison maintenant et je me défoule sur moi-même car j'en ai marre, sa voix se fit plus chevrotante, je suis désolé de vous causer de l'inquiétude à tous.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, le tranquilisa doucement Wakatoshi en essuyant les larmes coulant sur ses joues du pouce, et à partir de maintenant, si jamais tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à me ledire, murmura l'omega, tu es très important dans mon coeur, Satori et te voir ainsi me..., il tiqua de la langue, frustré de ne pouvoir exprimer correctement ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, sache que tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là et tu es irremplaçable aussi bien pour moi que pour notre équipe alors..."

Le pauvre avait caché sa souffrance à tout le monde.

Il avait du endurer ses tourments seul pour ne pas les inquiéter.

J'ai été idiot, pensa Wakatoshi en fuyant brièvement les yeux mi-clos du beta pour ensuite rencontrer un profond sourire de gratitude.

Satori ressentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps une joie immense. Ce que venait de dire Wakatoshi-kun avait pansé la blessure présente au fond de son coeur. Oui, il ne pouvait changer la façon de voir les autres mais les mots de son capitaine lui avait redonné du courage. Il n'était pas seul, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait oublié, préférant se dire qu'il serait capable d'y faire face sans aide. "Merci, Wakatoshi-kun, chuchota-t-il avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux.

Wakatoshi posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis il le laissa dormir, le temps qu'il parte voir Washijou pour tout lui expliquer.

Le camp d'entrainement se passa plus paisiblement ensuite. Satori s'était excusé auprès de ses coéquipiers en leur racontant ce qu'il se passait, ce qui avait poussé Semi à le houspiller encore plus que d'habitude. "Je suis ton ami, non?, avait-il grommelé, il faut toujours que tu te la joues solo." Puis Hayato-kun avait mis toutes les peines du monde de calmer un Tsutomu très énervé. "Je m'en fous si ce sont mes senpais, ils n'ont pas à faire du mal à Tendou." Enfin, Shirabu, Kawanishi et Reon lui avaient exprimé leur soutien en lui disant qu'ils seraient là si jamais il y avait un problème.

Cependant Washijou avait décidé de s'en charger personnellement en allant voir le corps enseignant une fois le camp d'entrainement fini.

Satori anticipait déjà ce qui risquait d'arriver lorsqu'il reprit les cours. Le climat fut toujours aussi lourd dans la salle de classe mais il décida de n'y plus faire attention maintenant, se concentrant à suivre le cours donné par un nouveau professeur.

Les murmures continuèrent de proférer jusqu'à ce que l'enseignant donna un coup sur son bureau.

Un silence tendu se profila alors dans la pièce.

"Bien, déclara froidement le professeur, je pense que vous savez que l'académie de Shiratorizawa est une des plus renommées de la préfecture, n'est-ce pas?"

Les élèves hochèrent timidement la tête.

"Alors je ne vous apprends rien en disant que nous choisissons les meilleurs d'entre vous dans notre établissement, poursuivit-il en se tenant devant eux, mais nous n'encourageons en aucun cas d'empiéter vos camarades. Avec une telle attitude, non seulement vous ne valez rien au sein de notre lycée mais aussi en tant qu'être humain. Ce n'est pas ce que nous inculquons ici et inutile de dire que si vous continuez sur cette voie, votre dossier risque d'être un peu entaché surtout que vous êtes en terminale. Les meilleures universités ont tendance à faire la fine bouche au moindre avertissement mais je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant."

Les élèves opinèrent de la tête en baissant les yeux.

"Et, ah oui! Avant que vous ne vous le demandiez avec insolence, je suis le proviseur de ce lycée donc ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air."

Satori en fut abasourdi. Alors, c'était ça que voulait dire Tanji-kun par "corps enseignant". Il savait que le coach avait des connaissances au sein du lycée mais pas à ce point. En tous cas, les autres cours se passèrent ensuite sans encombres et il put enfin rejoindre ses amis au réfectoire, un sourire aux lèvres. Pour une fois, toute l'équipe de Shiratorizawa s'était réunie. "Voilà notre invité d'honneur, fit Semi en lui faisant une place à coté de Wakatoshi.

\- J'ai réussi à chopper un petit pot de glace au chocolat, déclara ensuite Goshiki en posant le pot sur son plateau.

Satori regarda tour à tour ses amis qui lui offrirent un sourire amical. "Merci beaucoup, murmura-t-il touché par cette démonstration d'amitié, mais vous n'étiez pas obligés.

\- Tu es notre pilier, Satori, répliqua Wakatoshi en lui prenant solennellement la main, et je veux que tu saches aussi que c'est toi que je choisis pour être mon compagnon jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare."

Satori écarquilla les yeux suite à cette déclaration faite le plus sérieusement du monde sans la moindre gêne. "Il faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop, soupira Reon tandis que Goshiki et Shirabu couvèrent leur capitaine d'un seul et même regard ébahi en se disant combien il avait la classe.

Semi eut un petit rire à la vue du visage écarlate de Satori. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, Satori? Dis oui.

\- Euh, bien sûr, Wakatoshi-ku..." Il fut coupé par l'étreinte de l'omega. Satori se laissa aller en blotissant la tête contre le torse du plus grand tandis que ses camarades applaudirent avec un tonitruant "Vive les mariés!" sous le regard effaré et intrigué des autres lycéens présents dans le réfectoire.

Il n'avait plus besoin de porter de masque maintenant et put avoir un sourire apaisé en toute frranchise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal). On se revoit pour les derniers chapitres d'Alter(s) Ego. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la première partie. La suite bientôt. A bientôt. :)


End file.
